The invention relates to a lead-through arrangement for lines, particularly hose pipes and/or ducts to be led through a supporting wall, comprising a closing body which has at least one receiving section for the sealed leading-through of a line, which closing body can be inserted into a wall opening by means of lateral guiding elements and can be fixed in it by means of a holding member, each lateral guiding element having a guide groove formed by two legs which extend at a distance with respect to one another and which rest on the edge portion of the wall opening and reach in sections over the edge portion.
A lead-through arrangement of this type is known from the German Patent Document DE-OS 35 24 278. It is a disadvantage of this arrangement that this type of a line lead-through or of the fastening of the closing body on the supporting wall can be used only in the case of open-edge wall openings.
It is an object of the invention to improve a lead-through arrangement of the initially mentioned type in such a manner that it can also be used for wall openings which are closed on the circumference side so that, on the one hand, a secure fastening of the closing body on the supporting wall is achieved and, on the other hand, the closing body can be mounted rapidly and without any additional tools.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing a arrangement wherein at least the legs of the lateral guiding elements of the closing body which face the supporting wall viewed in the inserting direction and the corresponding edge portions of the wall opening are provided with one profile respectively which is formed by projecting areas and recesses situated between them, the profiles of the closing body and the wall opening interacting in such a manner that, on the one hand, an inserting can be achieved of the closing body from the direction of the inserting direction side and, on the other hand, a locking can be achieved of the closing body on the supporting wall.
The principal advantages achieved by the invention are that, by means of the profiles arranged on the closing body and on the wall opening, on the one hand, a simple mounting of the closing body and, on the other hand, a secure fastening of the closing body on the supporting wall is achieved. By means of the profiles, the closing body can also be used when wall openings are closed on the circumference side. By means of the molded-on bendable brackets which interact with an edge of the wall opening, the closing body is held securely in its installed position.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.